the end of all things
by so-much-for-love
Summary: "You're so troublesome yet... why does it hurt to go." an arguement leaves a couple torn apart, a trip to vegas, would it help the relationship or would it make it worse? Rated M for later chapters. Mordern AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi everyone it is so-much-for-love here and here is a new fan fiction that I decided to write please enjoy. Also all the chapter names are names of songs from Panic! At The Disco's album too weird to live, too rare to die.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto shippuden. If I did I would have made Shikamaru and Temari canon from their fight in the chunin exams.

_Chapter one _

The end of all things

"You're such an ass Shikamaru!" Temari screamed. On the night of their two year anniversary instead of it being a romantic night, it has broken into the gates of hell.

"I wouldn't be such an ass if you weren't such a bitch!" Shikamaru hollered. Temari stepped back, in shock.

"Why would you say that jerk?!" Temari yelled, voice sounding angrier than before.

"Because it's true Temari! All day you nag and bitch at me!" Shikamaru screams. Temari jumped a little.

"I wouldn't have to nag you if you only did the things I ask you to do!" Temari yelled as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You need to just stop treating me like your fucking slave!" Shikamaru yelled. Temari felt the bubbling rage began to unleash all hell. Temari raised her hand above her spikey hair head. Quickly she brings her hand down. Slap! Her hand smacked hard against Shikamaru cheek. The room went dead silent. The shook from the slap striking Shikamaru.

"You. . ." Shikamaru raised his hand and brings it down smacking Temari. The room went silent once more. Temari keeping her head down.

"I don't want this." Temari stated.

"And you think I do?" Shikamaru complained.

"I think we need to break up." Temari said kind of sternly looking up at Shikamaru with fierce eyes that also were glassy with tears.

"Fine. Whatever Temari. This relationship was a drag anyway." Shikamaru stated as he grabbed his car keys and opened the door to Temari's apartment walking out.

"Fine!" Temari yelled as she watched Shikamaru walk out of her front door. The strong female flinching as Shikamaru slammed the door shut. "Fine. . ." she mumbled as she slowly sat down on her couch and felt her swelling cheek as her vision became blurry with the salty tears.

A/N: hey guys so what did you guys think? So I always write really short chapters like this so yeah. Sorry if I wrote these two a little OOC. I'm still getting the hang of how they act also its almost midnight when I write these so… yeah anyway I hope you guys like it. I'll be posting the next chapter in a week so see you guys then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

This Is Gospel

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor Naruto shippuden

-Shikamaru POV-

"I can't believe I said I wanted it. Whatever I didn't need her all she did was nag at me. Why should I care." I thought as I walked quickly out of the apartment complex that my ex-girlfriend Temari lived in. "I don't need her, the only thing I needed from her was the amazing sex." I continued to think. I climbed into my ford truck and started the engine. Looking over I saw a picture of Temari and I on our first date at the fair. Just seeing that brings back that memory. Temari wore this purple tank top with a pair of jean shorts. She looked so… beautiful.

I held her hand as we walked together on the wooden dock. I swear she is glowing under the light of the moon.

"Shikamaru, this has been an amazing date. Thank you." Temari said as she kissed me on the cheek. I turned to look at her. Letting go of her hand, I grasped her cheeks in my hands my thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. I pulled her face to my own as our lips met in a passionate kiss. Once our lips touched I felt sparks. Bang! I split from the kiss as an array of colors exploded into the sky. Next we saw was a flash from a camera. A photo was handed to us as we moved apart from each other. The pictured our first kiss, and the beginning of our relationship.

Shacking my head I grabbed the photo and put it in the glove compartment. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest liquor store. I was in my living room, no shirt, just me, my boxers, and Jameson. This is my… fourth or fifth bottle? Is so nice. I stretched my arms, my bones popping as I stretched. Whoa I'm getting sle…


End file.
